


What Really Matters

by Mark_Anthony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Smut, Surprises, no love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Anthony/pseuds/Mark_Anthony
Summary: Here's the thing, I have about 6,000 words of this written. It's just I don't know how to describe this story. It not finished, I estimate it will be about 10,000 words? Perhaps if I add more detail and expand in some parts, maybe 15,000, 20,000 words at the most. It's still a work in progress.The Summary of this story is, a man is forced to marry a woman he doesn't love, and on top of that, he must have a child with her as well. After the birth, things seem to calm down but quickly spiral downwards. In that spire, the main character does something he never imagined he'd do. That causes conflicts in his life which he most certainly didn't need. In the end, after all that happens, he must decide what really matters in his life.





	What Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress, I am not giving up on this story. I just need to get my stuff together and get on the right track.
> 
> Just bare with me, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, I have about 6,000 words of this written. It's just I don't know how to describe this story. It not finished, I estimate it will be about 10,000 words? Perhaps if I add more detail and expand in some parts, maybe 15,000, 20,000 words at the most. It's still a work in progress.
> 
> The Summary of this story is, a man is forced to marry a woman he doesn't love, and on top of that, he must have a child with her as well. After the birth, things seem to calm down but quickly spiral downwards. In that spire, the main character does something he never imagined he'd do. That causes conflicts in his life which he most certainly didn't need. In the end, after all that happens, he must decide what really matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me until I fix my stuff. Note; I might just post a mega chapter instead of individual chapters, Mainly because how I am writing it, it doesn't fit in chapter style.

Wait... wait... not finished yet... don't whine. I'm almost- Well, I'm kinda almost there. Just... wait... please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this is interesting. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, none the less, I hope this story sounds interesting to all of you.


End file.
